Payback
by WelshCanuck
Summary: When someone from the Sisters past comes back for revenge. It will put all their lives in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction**

**---**

**First I wanted to thank everyone who has been reading my fic's so far. Some of these I did up to 7yrs ago. It turned into a challenge for me and became a small obsession. But If you like it let me know and I'll keeping posting my fics up here. But for now.. here is another one...**

**---Payback---**

She spun around again connecting with the object of her adrenaline. She grunted as her foot made contact yet again as the sweat dripped from her body. But she didn't stop with the roundhouse, as she connected with a sharp upper cut hitting him square in the jaw. Sending him staggering back again.

She felt the perspiration run down her back as she waited for the next attack. She wasn't even sure how long she had been at this. Minutes, hours. No one could know for sure as she jabbed him again with a kick to the stomach.

She waited as he came again, as she swung around and hit him with a backwards thrust of her arm. She took one more spin at hit him with a round house to the chest as he swung back and forth before stopping in front of her. She held her stance a few moments longer almost waiting for him to strike back. But that would not be the case, as she relaxed, as the punching bag swung freely from further blows.

She had more to practice but that would have to wait until another day. She had to meet her sisters for lunch and she didn't want to be late.

She felt the perspiration all over her as she made her way through the gym towards the lockers. She never noticed the eyes watching her as she moved with confidence through the building.

The eyes watched as she disappeared to the ladies change room.

"Now?"  
"It will happen soon enough." He said as watched the empty door. "Soon they will all pay for what they did." He would get his revenge it was only a matter of time.

-----

She looked at her watch as the man before droned on about seemingly nothing. She wasn't sure how much of this she could take before her nerves just said enough already. But he was money in her pocket, or more to the point money on the mortgage they had taken out on the Manor so that they could all be partners in the nightclub P3. Piper had named it after all of them, the power of three.

She looked again as the big hand neared the twelve. She knew she didn't have far to go to the restaurant they were all meeting at, but she didn't want to be running in there late either. The three of them hadn't really had time together in a few months. And they had all declared that afternoon, 'sisters only.'

Between demon fighting and work, none of them seemed to have time for the other any more. For they were the Charmed Ones. Three sisters who were destined as good witches. The prophecy from a long line of witches dating back to the mid 1600's, destined to fight evil and protect the innocent.

She looked again and decided to end the meeting.

"Ok. Mr. Miles. Thank you ever so much for your time. I will have everything ready I promise.  
"But I."  
"I'm sorry I have another appointment at noon that I can't get out of." She said as she stood up and grabbed her coat and purse. "I will see you tomorrow I promise. Everything will be taken care of as we've discussed."

He took her hand and shock to the agreement they had made.

-----

She looked down the park at the people milling about. Why was she even here? She had lunch with her sisters planned and nothing would keep her from that. Ever since Phoebe had come clean about Cole there had been an uneasy rift in the Manor. A rift that they had all wanted to clear up. They had been getting along a lot better, but they just wanted to spend time with each other. No guys; just sisters.

She looked back on the time they had almost lost Phoebe to the past that wasn't even hers. Back to the days of the Wild West. Was that the point in the relationship for all three of them that made them all see what was going on? Made them all see that they all needed each other, relied on each other. They had come so close to losing Phoebe it frightened her even now. She didn't know what she would do if she lost any of them.

She glanced at her watched again and sighed in frustration, as she knew she would be late for lunch. Why was it that no matter what they planned something stopped them from going through with it? Be it work or demons related something always got in their way. She decided then that this would not be the case today.

"I will be there. And I will not be late." She said to no one but herself.

----

She reached in her locker and grabbed the towel before she started for the shower after her work out. Leaving her robe on the hook she felt the cool water run down her body as her thoughts turned to her sisters. Had they really been that far apart? Just because of a guy. Or was there more to it then that?

Everything they had been through seemed so unreal to her at times, yet they all seemed to embrace it in their own way. Even Piper. The middle sister that had wanted to give it all up when they lost their powers because of Aunt Gail's desire to be young again. But later she agreed that she would keep with the witch thing until they all agreed to give up their heritage.

She grabbed her towel and made her way back to her locker. Drying off she couldn't help but think about the lunch and the day the three of them had all planned together. She reached in her locker to grab the clothes that were there when something caught her eye. It moved fast and accurate but she never truly saw what it was, or what it was about to do.

----

She fished the keys from her purse as she made her way across the parking lot. Thoughts on her sisters as she hurried to not be late. Was this all because of Cole? Had their lives been turned upside down since he came back? But then he never left did he?

She placed the keys in the door to the car and opened it up. Throwing her purse across to the other seat. With her mind on other thoughts she never even saw what was about to happen, as she reached in and grabbed the stirring wheel she glided herself into the front seat.

----

She looked through the lens one more time as she clicked the shutter over and over. Getting every angle she could. She glanced down at her watch once again before deciding she had to go. "Ok That's it I have to go."  
"But we've not finished."  
"We are now. We'll do the rest tomorrow. I have an appointment I can't get out of. I'm sorry." She said as she placed the cap on the lens. Turning her back on the people that were talking amongst themselves as their photographer had just walked away. But she didn't really care. She had told them she could only work until just before noon. And she meant it. She had some bridges to rebuild and she intended to be there when the first hammer was swung.

She opened her camera bag and went to place her camera inside when she thought she caught the glint of something, she wasn't sure what it was, but she soon gave way to her own vivid imagination. It was really just her years of been a witch that made her cautious. Placing the camera inside she looked again, but not truly seeing the movement around her bag and she didn't really pay attention.. Not like she normally did.

All she heard was the faint voices around her. People telling others what to do. She saw blurred visions of others looking at her. Cold, all she felt was cold. No. Wait there was more. Pain. She felt pain all through her body. What was happening to her? She cried out as the pain wrapped itself around her. But then everything blurred more as her last thoughts were of her sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran down the corridor as the words from the call echoded in her head. Sister. Poison. Hospital. She pieced them together as she came up to the reception desk. Just as she was about to ask the nurse at the station another voice broke her minds thoughts. A voice full of concern, worry; love. But she could not hide how scared she was even from there.

"Piper!" She called out as she saw her sister at the nurse's station. Her mind filled with panic as soon as she had gotten the call from her sister. "What the hell happened?"  
"I don't know I just got her myself." Piper answered as she and her sister embraced. Both worried about the one down the hall in emergency.

They waited, for that was all they could do at this time. Wait for a Dr. to come and tell them what had happened to their sister.

"Did they tell you anything on the phone?"  
"No. Just that she was being taken her. I don't know, something about poison. I'm not sure. I can't even remember most of the conversation I had." Piper looked at the door willing it to open. "You think it's supernatural?"  
"I hope not. We've had a pretty good few weeks. I would hate to have this start up again"

The silence fell again as each one thought and worried about the sister whose very life could be hanging on by a thread.

The door opened, as a young Dr. walked in. Seeing the two women curled up in each others arms, he knew they were the sisters.

"Halliwell?" he asked as she directed his look at them.

They both jumped up "Us. How's our sister?"  
"Lucky." He said straight out. "She was bitten by a rattle snake."  
"What? Do they usually live in the city like that?" Piper asked  
"Not usually, but I have come a cross a few incidents of a bite now and then. But your sister was bitten twice. That in itself could be more fatal. That way the poison from the snake has two points of entry to the body. A lot harder to slow down."  
"But she's ok right?" Piper asked fearing the worst.  
"A few days rest and some antibiotics and she should be fine."  
"Rest. Ok that could prove interesting." Piper laughed  
"Well she'll need it if she intends to make a full recovery."  
"Can we see her" they asked  
"Of course. They are taking her to room 312. I'd like to keep her over night just as a precaution. But she should be ok to go home in the morning."  
"Thank you Dr."  
"You're welcome." He finished of as he made a silent exit.

---

They looked past the door at the figure lying in the bed. She looked so small, so vulnerable. The tubes coming from her arm only emphasizing what had happened. Were they really that close to losing her?

She sat on the chair next to her sister and took her hand in hers. Running her other one over the top of her head.  
"Hey you. We're right here. Just get better soon."

Piper sat on the other side of the bed and watched both her sisters. She looked back on a day not that long ago when they couldn't even be in the same room as each other. And then even further back to when they were younger and they fought every five minutes it seemed.

"We're both here honey. Just get better soon." Piper said as she took her sisters' other hand.

Sitting beside her, giving what comfort they could, they both fought off sleep waiting for their sister to wake.

"She's going to be ok Piper. You'll see."  
"I know."

---

Her head felt like it was spinning out of control as her senses came back. She felt the warmth of someone holding both her hands and she didn't even have to open her eyes to know who it was. She waited as she regained some sort of control before opening her eyes.

At first everything was blurry and all out of focus. She blinked her eyes a few times trying to focus on the surroundings around her. The first thing she noticed was that it was dark. How could that be? She was to meet her sisters for lunch. Had she been out of it that long?

She lifted her head slightly to see both her sisters sleeping beside her. Closing her eyes she sighed deeply knowing the worry they must have felt. Re-opening her eyes she met the brown ones before her."Hey."  
"Hey yourself." Piper replied, as she ran her hand over her sisters' head. "How you feeling?"  
"Not bad considering." She responded. Casting her eyes to her other sister, she soon turned back to the one that was awake. "How long was I out of it?"  
"Oh about eight hours. I think most of it was the drugs they gave you."  
"Oh. So when can I get out of here."

Laughing at her sister's question though not really sure why. She knew it was one that she would ask. "Tomorrow. The Dr. just wants to keep you in for observation tonight."  
"Tomorrow!"  
"Yes tomorrow and you are staying here if I have to freeze you into that bed." Piper ordered  
"You're powers don't work on good witches." she replied with a smirk  
"Well I'll think of a way." Piper answered back to her sister as their eyes locked.

No more words were said as they both just enjoyed each other's company. Until they both succumbed to sleep once again.

---

Waking, she thought she felt a stir against her. Somehow during the night she had managed to crawl up on the bed and she found herself wrapped in her sisters arms. She didn't move for fear of waking her. She just relished the warm embrace she was receiving from her. She finally moved, though slightly, as she felt movement behind her.

Turning her head slightly she caught the gaze of her sister.

"Hey you."  
"Hey yourself." She said, gently twisting in the grasp she was in.  
"You ok?"  
"It's not me I'm concerned for. How are you?"  
"Well other then being hit by a truck I'm ok."

Silence fell for a moment when they locked eyes.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." She said, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Pulling her sister closer, " I won't. I promise."  
"Good." She said as she curled up near her sister drawing her close.

---

Piper woke once again and looked over at her sleeping sisters. The sun was up, indicating the start of a new day. She slowly and quietly exited the room in search of a Dr. or nurse.

Finding what she was looking for, she signed the appropriate papers and then took the wheelchair to her sisters' room, though knowing the battle she would soon face.

Sitting waiting for her sisters to wake, her thoughts turned to yesterday. If it hadn't been for Leo coming when he did would she too be lying next to her sister? She had seen a movement as she started into her jeep. But Leo appeared and stopped her, out of coincidence, from getting in. When she turned around there was nothing there. Had she imagined it or was there something there she should worry about. Right now though main concern was her sister. So she waited for her to wake so they could all go home.

She woke once again with the feeling of being watched. She turned her head slightly meeting the eyes of the middle sister.

"Hey." she said from her place on her bed. the first thing she noticed was the IV from her arm was gone.

"Hi. They took it out this morning." Piper explained, "You ready to go home?"  
"Ah yeah, silly question. Of course I am. But what about her." she indicated to the sister in her arms.  
"Oh, I'm ready to go home too." she said though not moving.  
"Ok cheeky sister. Get out." She said playfully, as she pretended to push her from the bed.

----

They watched as they exited the hospital.

"So now what?"  
"Now we re-plan. There is a way to get at them."  
"But we only got one."  
"Yes. But eventually, through experience, we will get them all."  
"How?"  
"We have one witch down. The key is to get the other two. Or at least to torment the other two."  
"And then what?"  
"And then? Then we have our ultimate revenge. The death of the Charmed Ones."

----

"Prue?"  
"Living room."

She walked in, "Of course where else would you be?"  
"Hmm."  
"Stop it." Phoebe sat down next to her oldest sister. "How you doing?"  
"Ok. Really."  
"Hmm why don't I believe you?"  
"Not sure. Why?"

Phoebe looked down at her sister not saying a word, before she pulled her into an embrace.

"You scared me Prue."  
"I know honey and I'm sorry." Prue held her sister returning the love in the hug

Phoebe hung on to her sister a bit longer then usual.

"Hey you two. Should I leave you alone to work everything out or should we try and figure this out?" Piper asked as she walked in the living room

Prue pulled back from Phoebe as she looked at Piper.

"I want to figure this out. A snake tried to kill me and I intended to find out if it was demon related or not."

Piper and Phoebe shared a look that did not escape Prue. There was more to this then they were letting on.

"Ok you two spill. What's going on?" Prue eyes her sisters with suspicion

Piper looked at Phoebe who was sharing the same look of concern.

"Guys. What?"  
"Ok Prue. I don't think you were the only one."  
Prue looked at Piper as if she had died her hair, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean. When I went to come meet you two for lunch I was about to get into my car when Leo called me. I had one foot in the jeep. I turned around to see him. But I saw something out of the corner of my eye. And when I turned to look back I could swear I saw a dark purplish glow. But there was nothing there, nothing except a few little purple sparkles."  
"So what you think.." Prue asked wondering where her sisters thoughts were heading  
"I think I saw a rattle snake."

They could see the wheels rounding in her head as she placed the pieces together.

Looking at her youngest sister she could see that she was not trying to hide anything but that she too was trying to piece something together.

"Phoebs?" Prue looked at her sister wondering  
"Uh. Um. I'm thinking this could be demonic. I mean why have the snake disappear?"  
"Phoebe did something happen to you as well?" Prue asked with concern as she also saw Piper looking at their youngest sister.  
"Um I think so. It was similar to Pipers actually. I was at my locker and was going to grab my gel when a friend called my attention. But I could have sworn I heard the sound of a rattle. Looking back in my locker their was nothing there. Except."  
"What?" Piper asked urgently.  
"There was this substance. Kind of like the sparkle stuff that kids use for art work."  
"And let me guess it was purple." Prue saw where her sisters' story was going.  
"Yeah. But that was it. I just thought I was imagining the sound. But then when I got the call from Piper and now sitting her and hearing her story I think it really was a rattle. But not that of a child."  
"That of a rattle snake." Piper finished, "So what someone sent a rattler after all of us?"  
"I don't know. But that snake was NOT in my camera bag when I left in the morning."  
"So someone or something had to have put it there after you started taking pictures." Piper said  
"Yes. And it could have just as easily been all three of us in the hospital." Prue said with worry. Sshe hated when anything happened to her sisters.  
"And you were lucky that you had the crew and a whole bunch of people around you Prue. I don't think I would have been as lucky in the parking lot to P3 in them middle of the afternoon." Piper said as she processed the information.  
"Or me in the locker room. The gym was pretty empty yesterday." Phoebe added

They sat in the living room in silence as each sister tried to understand what had happened the day before. They had come close to losing one of them, and maybe even all three. But the questions now were; How do they stop it from happening again and who is it?

-----------------

"You failed." He nearly growled at him but he kept his cool as usual  
"No we were set back. The other two were lucky. They had a distraction at the last minute."  
"Then you should have left him there for the strike."  
"I couldn't risk them being caught. We will get another chance."  
"They are alert now. They will try and figure out what is going on."  
"They can try. But we all know that they will find no answers in their precious book. There is nothing they can do to us." He said with a confidence smile that had evil spread all over it

He watched them as they stood before him with confidence. Some how he knew that these two could accomplish what no demon yet as. To kill the Charmed Ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe sat in the big armchair thinking of the day's events and who could be after all three of them. Being witches it was a fairly long list, and they were all demons. Since getting their powers just over two years ago her sisters and her had been on the top of the demonic hit list. All of them trying to kill them and steal their powers.

But why a snake? Why not just kill us the usual way? She was trying to piece it all together, as she knew her sisters also were. She looked over at the couch where her oldest sister lay sleeping. She had come so close to dying it scared Phoebe. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost one of her sisters. She lost Prue once and it tore her apart. She couldn't thank the Genie enough when he brought her back to life.

She stood and walked towards the front window looking out to the start of fall. Was it already September?

"Hey you. What are thinking about?" Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe from behind her holding her close.  
"Nothing."  
"Oh. That doesn't look like a face of nothing." Prue said, "What's up?"  
"I'm just trying to figure this out. I mean why would a demon try and kill us with a rattle snake?"  
"Maybe it's just that kind of demon. I'm sure there are lots out there that we have no idea who or what they can do. Maybe his thing is snakes."  
"Hmm maybe."

Prue held her sister a little longer, "Don't you have class today?"  
"Aren't you suppose to be resting today?" Phoebe shot back with a smile.  
"Touche. Phoebe go. I'll be fine." Phoebe turned and looked at her older sister.

"Yes. Now would you get out of here. Both you and Piper are just a cell phone away. Now stop worrying, that's my job."  
"Ok. Love you." Phoebe turned from her sister and give her a peek on the cheek before grabbing her bag and heading to class.

Once Phoebe was gone Prue made her way up stairs to the attic. She was certain she would find something in the BOS that would tell them who and what they were dealing with.

Their BOS was the key to their survival in most of the demonic encounters. It had provided them the answer to what they were fighting. Passed down from generations of good witches, telling them what to look for and how to defeat it. And their one tie to their mother and Grams.

"Prue!"  
"Attic." Prue answered back as she turned the next page.

Piper walked into the attic and towards her sister who was sitting on the lounge chair with the book.  
"Aren't you suppose to be resting?"  
"Did."  
"Oh. Now you're here looking for?"  
"I don't know. But I'm certain that who ever sent us the slithery friend has to be in here."

Piper sat down beside her and looked at the open page.  
"Any luck?"  
"Not yet. You know we really need to index this thing."  
Piper laughed, "Yeah one day." It had been something they started joking about a few months after becoming witches, and of course it was something they had never got to.

"Prue I have to go. Are you sure you're going to be ok?"  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired at times. Look I promise to rest later again ok."  
"Promise?"  
"You know I don't know which of you two is worse." Prue smiled, though loving the care her sisters were giving her.  
"We learned from the best." Pier replied as she placed a kiss on Prues cheek  
"Get." Prue kissed Piper on the cheek and pushed her up from the couch. "I'm fine."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."

------

She stacked the last glasses and then went back to the books and last night's numbers. She saw the familiar bluish glow that signalled the arrival of her boyfriend, who was also the sister's Whitelighter, a guide for witches.

"Hi beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her.  
"Hey you."  
"Is this business or pleasure?" she asked wondering if 'they' knew what was going on.  
"I got the rest of the day off, so I'd have to go with pleasure." He answered leaning in for another kiss  
"Great." Piper turned away from him and walked around the bar.  
"Ok you never said that with the most enthusiasm. What's wrong?"  
"They give you the day off and now I have to take it away."  
"Ok now I'm confused." Leo followed her around the bar.  
"Prue was bitten be a rattle snake yesterday." Piper explained  
"What!? Is she ok?"  
"Yeah. She's home now but we think it was supernatural. Phoebe and I were almost sharing a hospital room with her. Though we were distracted before we were bitten." Remeber when you popped by yesterday and I was out by the Jeep?" She asked him but didnt wait for his answer, "Yeah I'm thinking the purplish stuff left behind was our replite."  
"So. How is that demonic?"  
"The snakes all disappeared in a purplish glow and they left this purple sparkle substance behind."  
"Anything in the book?"  
"Prue's at home now looking. But" Piper started a sentence but Leo cut her off.  
"I'll go check now. You be careful."  
"I will and thank you." She kissed him over the bar as he disappeared once again.

---

"Hey Piper."  
"Phoebs I thought you had classes?" Pier gave her younger sister a glare she had many times when they were teens; Phoebe was skipping out.  
"I did. But I'm done. It's almost five you know. I can't stay there all day."  
"Wow is it that late already" Piper looked down at her watch  
"Yeah where's your head?"  
"I'm sorry I was just thinking about Prue."  
"You and me both. I couldn't concentrate all day." Phoebe walked around the bar and grabbed a mineral water. "Have you talked to her today?"  
"Not since I left. Leo came by. He's going to asked them if they know anything about all this."  
"Any ideas?"  
"No more then usual. Some demon or something. Hopefully Prue will have found something for us to go on."  
"Well let's go see if she got lucky shall we?" Phoebe grabbed her bag and started up the stairs.

----------------------

They watched from a distance as they emerged from the club and climbed into separate vehicles.

"My turn. Lets see if I can do better then you did."  
"It was luck."  
"Maybe. But I have another way. It may take them both out or it may take just one. But either way one of them will die."

----------------------

Her thoughts were on her sister once again as she drove home. She could see her sister right behind her and knew that she too was thinking of Prue. As she looked back to the road she wasn't prepared for what happened next as it happened so fast she almost didn't have time to react. Swerving from the road the last thing she heard was the sound of the car hitting something and then nothing.

---

She watched in horror as her sister suddenly swerved from the road and when she saw why, as she too quickly grabbed the steering wheel and swung the vehicle off the road, side swiping her sisters car and ending up in the ditch beside her. The sound of the car horns was the last thing she heard as her world too went black.


	4. Chapter 4

She ran down the corridor, with Darryl right on her heals having picked her up when he heard teh news, as she headed towards the ER.

"I'm Prue Halliwell my sisters were just brought in."

The nurse looked at her computer, "Yes Miss Halliwell your sisters are still in the ER. If you take a seat a Dr. will be with you shortly."  
"Are they ok? What happen?"  
"Someone will be here shortly to let you know."

Prue watched as the nurse went about her duties. She was about to say something when Darryl placed a gently hand on her arm and guided her to the couch in the waiting room.

"Darryl what happen?"  
"I'm not sure. I got the call and then called you. The officer at the scene said something about skid marks and that both cars went into the ditch. But at this point we don't know if they were avoiding something or."  
"Or what. You think they were drunk?"  
"No. I know you three and I know that is not the case. Look Prue we won't know anything for sure until they come out of the ER."  
"I hate this waiting Darryl I can't lose them." Prue said as she felt her emotions trying to take control. She knew now more so what her sisters felt only the night before.

Darryl placed a strong arm over her as he waited with her for news on her sisters. He had a feeling that there was more to the accident then what was visible to the human eyes.

He walked out of the ER and took a quick glance at the nurse's station. Getting a slight nod from one of them he walked to the waiting room. "Halliwell family?"

Prue looked up at the Dr. in his scrub's.

"I'm Prue Halliwell. How are my sisters?"  
"Right now it's a little hard to say. They both suffered a few lacerations to the face and arms from the broken windows. We are running x-rays right now for any broken bones as well as the chest area from where they both hit their steering wheels."  
"Are they gonna be ok?" Prue just wanted that one question answered. Were they going to live?  
"We'll know more once we get the x-rays back. As soon as they are done I'll let you know. But right now there doesn't seem to be anything life threaten if that helps."

At least he had told her straight. But she knew that nothing was certain until they had the x-rays back.

"Thank you Dr."  
"You're welcome."  
"You see. Their gonna be fine Prue." Darryl assured her of what the Dr had just told them.  
"So far. I just want to see them Darryl."  
"I know. Look you want a coffee or anything?"  
"Coffee. Black. Thanks." Prue answered as she watched the Dr go back into the ER.

---

What seemed like an eternity to Prue her thoughts were broken from a voice at the doorway.

"Miss Halliwell?"

Prue looked up at the male nurse before her. Under different circumstances she may consider asking him out, but her mind was on her sisters at that moment.

"Are they ok?"  
"The Dr. will let you know everything. I can take you up to their room now if you like."

Prue didn't even answer, as she grabbed her purse and followed after him.

"We thought they would want to be together, so we have them sharing a room." He advised her, "The Dr. will be with you shortly." He finished as he left her standing outside the room.

Prue looked at Darryl as she then turned and pushed open the door.

The first sounds she heard were the steady beep of the machines in the room. She didn't know what they were for but they scared her.

She looked at the first bed and saw Piper lying there.

"Hey ya." Piper said quietly as she saw Prue walk in the room  
"Hi yourself." Prue stepped up to the bed and reached down and gently hugged her sister.  
"Oh Ow."  
"Oh I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Prue looked down at her younger sister and ran her hand through her long hair.  
"Just a few bumps and bruises and a killer headache."

Prue looked at her sister and ran her hand over her head careful not to disturb the stitches. "Are you sure."  
"Yeah. The Dr. just wants to keep us in over night for observation right. I'll be ok come morning."  
"Us?" Prue questioned?  
"Me too." Phoebe said, as she looked over at her sisters but held her arms out so she too could get a hug from Prue.

Prue laughed at her baby sisters' antics and took the short step to her bed. Bending down and giving her the same gentle hug she had given Piper though maybe a bit gentler.

"Are you ok?" Prue asked, though when she came in the room she thought Phoebe was sleeping.em   
"Yeah. My heads to thick to let a little steering wheel do anything to it." Phoebe smiled.  
"Oh. Then what about that?" Prue asked as she pointed to Phoebes arm that was now baring a cast.  
"My arms not as thick as my head. What can I say?" Phoebe tried to laugh, but the bruises to her body quickly stop her, as she suffered through the pain

Hugging her sister again, "you are incorrigible you know that?"  
"Yup. But that's why you love me." Phoerbne gave Prue a puppy dog grin and loopy smile

Darryl smiled to himself as the sister interacted. Ever since he met them he could see the love they had for each other. And now was no differetn.

Prue was about to ask them what happen when the Dr came in.

"Good your all here. As I explained to your sisters I would like to keep them both here over night for observation."  
"They're ok though right?" Prue asked worried that anything may be wrong  
"We've stitched up the laceration. And other then a few bumps and bruises, Phoebes broken wrist and Piper has a few cracked ribs from hitting the wheel as well. Other then that they should both be fine in a few days. They're both very luck. An accident like that could have been much worse. I've prescribed some pain medication for them that you can pick up down stairs at the pharmacy."  
"So they're ok." Prue wanted to make absolute sure her sister were fine.  
"Yes they are both fine. As I said, a few bumps and bruises. The only reason we want to keep them here, is they both took a pretty good hit to the head and were unconscious when they were brought in. It's just for precaution."  
"Cautious why. You just said they were ok." Prue felt her self panic.  
"They are. As I said it's just precaution when a person takes a head injury like that. I assure you Miss Halliwell both your sisters have hard heads and are both fine." He explained to her, "I will see you all in the morning. Good night." He said his good-byes and left the four of them in the room alone.

Once they were sure he was gone Prue looked at her sisters.

"Ok what the hell happened?" she asked as she looked at each sister.

"Well I swerved off the road."  
"And then I swerved after her and hit her."  
"Ok one at a time." Prue said, as one was finishing off what the other started.  
"Phoebe came by the club and we got talking about you and what was going on. We decided to come home to see if you had found anything in the BOS on our little slithery friend. Everything was going fine until we turned on to St. Charles. I rounded the corner and out of nowhere this rabbit just appeared. I swerved to miss it and I found myself heading straight at the trees. I tried to get back to the road but I hit some loose gravel and that was it. The next thing I knew I was here." Piper told Prue what she remembered  
"And I was right behind her. I saw her swerve and panicked as she went off the road. By the time I realized why she had swerved off the road I did the same thing. A tried to miss her but I slammed against the side of the jeep and then hit the trees."  
"And the rabbit?"  
"Last I saw it wasn't even there. Before everything went dark I tried to look to make sure I missed it. And it was gone." Phoebe said.

Prue processed what her sisters told them, "I have a feeling that the only thing that may be there is that purple sparkle stuff again." She said to no one in particular. "Darryl could you go up there and check for us."  
"Sure. Are you sure you know what you three are getting into?"  
"Not a clue Darryl. But I have a feeling that what ever this sparkle is, could be a clue."  
"I'll go now. You two take care. And I'll see you in the morning." he gave each sister a squeeze of thier hand before leaving the three of them alone.  
"Night Darryl." They all called to him as she left the room.

---

A few hours later:

---

"Ok this sucks. I can't even move a bit with out hurting like a ..."  
"Oh. Don't say it." Prue put her hand up to Piper who was trying to get comfortable.  
"Easy for you to say, all you did was get bit by a snake." Piper shot back as she eased back against her pillow.  
"You want me to get you something honey?" Prue offered as she sat next to Piper.  
"No I'm ok for a bit longer."  
"Hey at least you don't have this stupid cast. It hurts like hell and itch's evens more." Phoebe said from the bed beside her sister.  
"Hey what did I just say about language?" Prue looked at Phoebe with a half scolding, half-smiling look.  
"Yeah whatever." Phoebe rested her head back. Her head was pounding and her arm itched and hurt. She just wanted to go home and figure out what was going on.

Prue got off Pipers bed and made her way over to Phoebe. Sitting up on the bed, she pulled her little sister into her arms. "You two get some rest. I'm not going anywhere. Tomorrow we'll sit with the book and the Internet and work this out. The next time one of us might not be so lucky." Prue said the meaning behind her words not lost on the other tow. The next time one of them could get killed.

---------------------

"Well. What happened?"  
"The other two are currently in the hospital with various injuries."  
"I don't want injuries I want DEAD WITCHES."  
"They will be soon. They are weak now. Easier prey."  
"They better be." He said sitting back down. He was starting to have his doubts on these two, but even if they failed, it would give him enough information to kill the witches himself at a later time. "Go and watch them. And keep me informed."

They watched as he dismissed them with the wave of his hand.

"Why are we helping him. We should be doing this as we want to."  
"Because he is powerful and can help us get used to our new surroundings." One answered though not looking at his partner. "In due time my friend we will have our own revenge on the witches for what they did to us."  
"I want their blood on my hands. That is the only way I will be satisfied." The smaller one said as he followed beside his friend.  
"And you will. Trust me, you will."

--------------------

"Owowow."  
"Ok you couch and you." Prue ordered as she helped her sisters into the Manor  
"BOS." Phoebe answered as she made her way to the attic.  
"I was thinking more the love seat." Prue responded as she watched Phoebe stop on the stair,  
"Prue we have to figure out what's the hell is going on."  
"I know that Phoebe, but until Darryl gets here there isn't really any more to go on. I looked at every page in the book the other day and there is nothing there."  
"Well I'm not going to sit around here and wait for what ever it is to try and kill me or you two." Phoebe said in anger as she headed up stairs.  
"Phoebe!" Prue yelled as she started after her sister

"Let her go Prue." Piper told her sister as she eased her way onto the couch.  
"You ok?"  
"I'll live and that's the main thing right?" Piper answered, "Look she just needs to look for herself. You know what she gets like. I mean you should, it's just like you."  
"She should be resting. You two were almost killed yesterday."  
"Prue relax. We're both fine. Other then the obvious." Piper added as she saw the look Prue was giving her. "And you should be resting too." Piper smiled at Prue letting her know that she hadn't forgotten her own 'accident'.

----------------------

They stood across the street and watched patiently. It would be only a matter of time before they could strike. But they would wait until dark or till one of them left the large house. They had learned last time the powers of the witches' only this time they would triumph and the witches would lose.

----------------------

Darryl ran up the steps hoping that what information he had would help the sisters. They had become a part of his family much as he had theirs. Now it was his turn to watch out for them.

Prue looked down at Piper as the doorbell went but she never moved. Getting up she made her way to the door hoping it was Darryl.

"Hi."  
"Hi. You were right. There a patch of what looks like kids sparkle that they use for art work." Darryl said as she stepped in the Manor.  
"And it was purple?"  
"Deep purple."  
"Just like Phoebe saw in her locker." Prue said more to herself as they made their way to the living room

Darryl looked over at the sleeping form of Piper before sitting on the chair.

"How they doing?"  
"Not bad considering. Phoebes in the attic."  
"Do I want to know."  
"She's sleeping. I went up to see how she was making out with the book and found her fast asleep on the bed up there. I think it's the drugs they got in the hospital."  
"So, so far you've come up empty."  
"So far. There is nothing in the book that says anything about disappearing animals that leave a purple sparkle." Prue explained to him as she looked over at Piper who was stirring.  
"So what are you going to do. You can't just wait for whatever to strike again."  
"No we can't but until we know what we are up against there isn't much we can do."

Darryl sat and tried to come up with anything that would help them.

"Prue have you considered that this might not be demon related?"  
"Do you know any humans that can make an animal disappear?"  
"No, but a good magician can do anything. Make it _look _like anything."  
"Darryl as much as I want it to be human, I know inside it isn't. It's demonic, and until we figure it out we have to stick together and try and work it out."  
"I hope your right Prue. And that whatever it is, you can take out." Darryl said as he looked over and locked eyes with Piper who woke up and was listening to their conversation. "I got to go. I'll let you know if I find any more out. You three take care and keep close to each other."  
"We will, thanks Darryl." Piper said as she watched him get up and leave the Manor.

Prue looked over at Piper, "how you feeling?"  
"A bit better but not a lot. I think stiff is a good word right now." She said as she tried to push herself up and adjust herself on the pillow on the couch.  
"Yeah well I imagine that Phoebe will be the same, especially in the position I last saw her."  
"She still in the attic?" Piper shufed again with a wince but eased herself back down  
"Oh yeah and sleeping like a baby." Prue answered as she helped Piper re-adjust herself on the couch.  
"And you were worried she wouldn't get any rest." Piper smiled up at her sister.

Prue moved in behind Piper on the couch and held her sister. "I'm just glad you two are ok. When I got that call yesterday. My world spun out of control. I'm supposed to protect you guys."  
"Prue you can't all the time." Piper said, "Besides, now you know how we felt when we heard about you. Phoebe was a mess."  
"I bet. Aand I can only try and not worry. No promises or guarantees."

Piper laughed, "Yes you can. Oh. Ok, no more laughing. Owwey."

They sat there neither one moving just enjoying each other company quietly.

"Ok you know what, I have to go and get some food."  
"Prue what? You never shop for groceries." Pipert looked up at her sister in near shock.  
"I know but there is nothing to eat in the house and you were supposed to go yesterday remember. And I'll stop by the Wicca store. See if there is anything there that we can use to figure this out. Besides I'm starving here and wait till Phoebe gets up. She'll be a hungry witch."  
"Prue I think we should all go or at least one of us should go with you. What if something happens again?"  
"Ok you have cracked ribs and Phoebs has a broken arm."

"Wrist. I have a broken wrist. And what are you two arguing about now?" Phoebe asked as she made her way into the living room and cuddled up to Piper as gently as she could.  
"Prue here has just decided that we need food in the house because I never went yesterday."  
"So she wants to go alone? Is that safe Prue?" Phoebe asked with worry and concern  
"I don't know Phoebs but I'm not going to live the rest of my life in fear of this demon or any other demon."  
"Oh. Ok so you want to go out there and try and get killed. Ok understand." Phoebe said as she looked at Prue, "Are you completely insane!" she added at the end. "There is some demon out there that we have no idea about and you want to separate from us? What if something happens to you or us. Then what?  
"Phoebe."  
"No don't Phoebe me. You're insane. What if he is waiting for one of us to be alone? You are walking right into his trap." Phoebe stood and paced back and forth before stopping in front of Prue locking eyes with her big sister. "What, you don't care?"  
"I do care Phoebe. But I won't let him or her or whatever it is ruin my life. Or yours and Pipers either."  
"Guys. Please." Piper shifted around on the couch holding her ribs from the pain.

Prue and Phoebe looked at Piper.

Piper locked eyes with Phoebe, "Look Phoebe as much as I agree with you. She is right too. We can't let this or any demon run our lives. If we did then we would be easy pickings for them because we would always be running for the nearest shelter. That is not who we are."

She looked from one sister to the next. She knew they were all right but after yesterday she didn't want to lose either of them. They were the last people she thought of when she fell into the darkness and the first ones, when she woke up again.

"Fine. But take the cell phone and call if anything. And I mean ANYTHING looks suspicious." Phobe ordered Prue.  
"Yes Mum." Prue said as she pulled Phoebe into a hug. "Love you."  
"You too."

------

They waited as the time ticked by. They watched the cop come and go. But what they saw next was what they were waiting for.

"Should we go in now. The youngest are the weakest."  
"No I think I like the one I see now. Then the other two will come to us." He said as he watched her leave the house.

They waited as she went in the store. They set their positions for when she came out. They watched with heightened anticipation as she came back out a little while later. Now was their time for revenge and this time they would have the upper hand.

He moved with quietness and stealth towards the car. She hadn't even heard him. It was in his blood to move that quiet. Blood he had cursed yet now was relishing in as he moved closer.

He moved quietly as if his own life depended on it. Grabbing her from behind and holding her tight against his body.

"What the hell?"  
"Oh you're not going there yet. But soon. First, I want your sisters too. Especially, Phoebe is it. Yeah she is the one that started all this."

She looked up at the face before her. It was one she recognized, as she then tried to look at the one holding her. "You."  
"Yes. Us. Now for night, night." He said as he bent down towards her neck, biting into her flesh.

She was about to use her powers on him but as he bent forward he held his hand over her eyes. The next thing she felt was his teeth embedded in her flesh and then numbness and then nothing as her world turned black. Her last thoughts on her sisters as she knew she would not have long to live if they did not find her fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper looked over as Phoebe slept on the couch. When was it Prue had left? Two hours? More?  
Getting up she made her way to the window and looked out at the quiet street. She thought if she looked long enough, Prue would come around the corner any minute. But the longer she stood and waited, the more frightened for her sister she got.

Piper looked back at Phoebe who stirred quietly. She looked at the cast on her wrist and even then it seemed to make her baby sister look smaller then she was. It reminded her of the time she was ten and did the same thing and how the cast looked huge compared to her tiny sister.

"Something funny Sis?"  
"No. I was just thinking of the other time you broke your wrist, that's all."  
"And it doesn't get any better with age believe me. You think after almost twenty years they would have come up with an itch free cast."

Piper sat back down beside Phoebe with a small laugh, "you'd think wouldn't you."

Phoebe looked at Piper and knew that there was more on her sisters' mind then her antics as a ten-year-old.  
"Pipe."  
"She's been gone to long Phoebe. I mean how long does it take to go to the grocery store?"  
"Well for you not that long because you know where to find everything. With Prue. Well." Phoebe smiled. "And don't forget she was going to the bank first. And on a Friday afternoon, that's a good hour there."  
"Ok so she's just delayed." Piper agreed though in her stomach she had a bad feeling.  
"Look why don't you call her. That way we'll both be at ease."

Phoebe waited until Piper was back in the kitchen before she tried to find something in the Manor that would give her a premonition. She knew Prue had been gone to long, but she didn't want Piper to worry. The only problem she had was she could never get a premonition at will when she wanted to. Even now, when her sisters' life might depend on it.

She wandered through the manor aimlessly as she brushed her hand along anything that she thought would trigger a premonition. A Picture or a piece of clothing.

"Augh why can't this work when I want to?" she sighed as she passed by and ran her hand along Prue's leather jacket.

Suddenly her world went black and white and the ringing in her ears got louder, as it always did when she was pulled into a strong vision.

She felt herself almost becoming the vision, as it pulled her against her will. As she fought back to regain control she felt her head spin out of control as she gasped for her own breath. Reaching for the wall for support she felt her knees give out on her as she felt herself falling forward.

"Ah." Was all she got out before she slid to the floor.

---

Piper had just hung up the phone after trying Prue a third time when she heard the familiar sound of Phoebe having a premonition. But this one seemed different some how.

"Phoebe?" she called out as she came around the corner just in time to see her sister crumple to the ground. "Phoebe? Ok I got you." Piper comforted as she held her sister close. "What did you see?"

Phoebe couldn't talk she was still. Trying to get her own thoughts back. She had never had a vision that powerful before. But as she looked back on it now she understood why it had been so strong. It was a vision of her sister, and it was their bond as witches and sisters that made the connection so powerful

Piper waited for Phoebe to explain her premonition to her. She had learned over the years that they couldn't force her.

"I. I saw Prue. It was dark but I know it was her. She. Oh god Piper she looked so pale and sick."  
"Did you see where she was?" Piper felt her panic rising inside but she tried to sty strong for Phoebe right then.  
"No it was to dark. But I saw who it was that took her." Phoebe looked up and into Pipers brown eyes. She felt her tears running down her face as the memory of last time haunted her.

Piper could see the fear in Phoebes face and eyes, but she waited.  
"It was the two animals that I turned into humans at Valentines day." She answered. Though fearing what they really wanted.

Piper just looked down at Phoebe stunned.

"But how? I mea, they went to prison for almost killing those two girls. Not to mention attacking us."  
"It's what I saw Piper." Phoebe said between her tears a she stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
"Phoebe I didn't say"

"I remember that I'm the one that turned them human in the first place."  
"Phoebe this is not your fault." Piper started seeing that her sister was starting down guilt alley.  
"Isn't it? Piper if I hadn't said that spell in class and told them how to say it right, none of this would have ever happened."

Piper grabbed Phoebe by the arms and looked her straight in the eyes, "Phoebe Halliwell. This is not your fault. You understand me? Now we have to figure out where they have Prue. And what they did to her.  
"I saw what they did Piper." Phoebe said quietly afraid that Piper would get mad at her for leaving out a detail as that.  
"Phoebe. What didn't you tell me?" Piper asked recognizing the look on Phoebes face.

Phoebe turned away and stood at the kitchen counter looking out the window. "I saw the snake guy bite Prue." She said quietly.  
"What! Phoebe."  
"I know I should have told you. But I couldn't, I felt it. I felt the one guy squeezing her arms or mine and then he covered up her eyes with his hand so she couldn't throw him. And then he." Phoebe felt herself losing control again as she relived what had happened to her and Prue.

Piper seeing Phoebe trying to get herself in control walked up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Ok I got you. I'm sorry honey."  
"I felt him bite her Piper. I felt her fear as the poison entered her body and then nothing."

Piper felt her own tears escaping down her face but she held Phoebe as she cried on shoulder.

---------------------------------------

She felt weak, as her energy seemed to seep from her body. She slowly turned her head as she looked over at them. Sitting there so smug. Like they would succeed no matter what.

He looked over at her as she watched them

"Awake are you. Not for long I can assure you of that."  
"My sis..ters."  
"Won't find you in time. You've been bitten three times by a rattler. The poison is cursing through you faster even now. I give you about an hour to live. And then we're going after your sister."

"You see we want Phoebe to suffer for what she did." The other one said as she walked towards them. "And what better way then to see her sisters die. And once the Charmed Ones are gone then the world will be to our taking."  
"You wont. Get away with this." Prue said weakly as she watched them turn around and walked towards the door.  
"Won't we? I think we already have." The one said as he closed the door the sound of the lock clicking into place sealing her fate.

--------------------------------------

After getting Phoebe calmed down a little Piper and her sat on the couch trying to work everything out.

"OK Phoebe we need to find out where she is. If he bite her she would only have what, about fours hours to live before the poison killed her."  
"Or less. She was already bitten twice remember." Phoebe stated as she tried to work everything out in her head. "Ok aren't they supposed to be mortal now anyway? How could he still bite her with poison now? And Mr. Jack rabbit seemed pretty strong too. You think maybe the spell backfired and they are somehow reverting back to their normal selves. Maybe that's why they are after us."  
"I don't know Phoebs. Maybe they hooked up with another demon and he gave them back their old traits." Piper guessed but as she did Phoebe looked up at her.  
"Ok that is not good Piper. If they do, then they could just keep on killing people."  
"And we seemed to be the first on their list." Piper added as she to realized what she had said.  
"BOS? Maybe there's something in there to say how animals become human and then back to animals again."  
"Ok you look in the book and I'll start scrying for Prue. We have to find her fast. We don't know when they grabbed her but if it was soon after she left." Piper looked up at the grandfather clock and then to Phoebe her unsaid message not missing her baby sister. 'Prue didn't have very much time.

The time ticked by as Piper and Phoebe tried to find where Prue was. Piper held the crystal one last time over the city about to give up when it suddenly pulled out towards the beach.

"Phoebe I think I got her." she called out to Phoebe in the living room.

Phoebe ran into the kitchen looking over Pipers shoulder,  
"The old pirate caves."  
"Old wives tales. Come on you don' believe in that stuff do you?" Piper looked at her younger sister.  
"Hey we believe in witches and warlock. Why not wives tales about pirates?"  
"Ok first off we _ARE_ witches an we deal with warlocks every day. But right now I just want Prue back. I don't need anything more happening."  
"Hey I'm all for that. I'm just warning you as to what might happen."  
"Fine can we just go now?"  
"Yup. And I have a little surprise for our animal friends." Phoebe said with a look that Piper knew well. A look that spelt trouble to those that had hurt their sister.

The rain started in a heavy drizzle as Piper and Phoebe made their way along the top of the cliff.

The moon glistened on the waters below them as the waves crashed against the rocks. The thunder echoing down the beach.

"Phoebe are you sure this is it?"  
"Piper stop being such a scaredy cat."  
"I am not. I just tend to lean to the side of caution." Piper shot back as she took another step carefully down the embankment.  
"Whatever." Phoebe answered careful herself not to slip on the wet rocks.

As they silently walked into the cave Piper grabbed at Phoebes arms for her own peace of mind and comfort. Knowing that she still had a lock on at least one sister.

----

He waited down the passage. He could hear them coming when they themselves couldn't hear their own steps. He looked across the way at his partner. They had been thrown together in the world of magic but had soon learned to trust each other's instincts

They each watched their intended victim as the sisters walked deeper into the cave. But as they were about to reach out and grab them something happened.

Phoebe tries to pull her arm from Pipers grasp but her sister would not let go. "Piper!" Phoebe yelled in a whisper at her sister. "Let go."  
"No way."  
"I thought you didn't believe in old wives tales."  
"I don't but that doesn't mean I'm going to chance losing you too."

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she stumbled forward on a loose rock. As she grabbed onto a small outcrop of rocks her world spun into black and white.

Piper recognized the signs of her sister getting a premonition right away and waited for her to come out of it.

Phoebe opened her eyes as she bent down with her hands on her knees trying to regain her senses.

Piper looked down as placed a comforting hand on Phoebes back. "Phoebs?"

"I saw. We were. We were crushed by what looked like a wall of stakes."

Piper placed a comforting arm around Phoebe as she shared her premonition with her. She could never understand how her baby sister could be so strong in dealing with each vision. For each one hit her in a different way. But in the end Phoebe had pushed aside her own feeling to help with the innocent in harms way. And in this case now it was them.


	6. Chapter 6

They watched as the sisters stopped and the youngest suddenly bent over. He knew from the past that she was seeing something in her mind and before it gave them a way he wanted to stop her.

Eyeing his partner across the way he made his move then but as he stepped forward something seemed to be holding him back.

"What the?" he cried out suddenly realizing his mistake as she locked eyes with his intended victim.

"Piper look out." Phoebe yelled, as she pushed Piper away from the grasping hand, of the man she had come to know as snake. Once a killer reptile now a killer human.

But as she pushed Piper away she noticed the man stopping almost mid lunge as if something was holding him back.

Piper turned at him and out of pure instinct flung her hands up to defend both her self and her sister.

He felt his molecules moving within him as he felt himself being released from whatever held him back. But as he was released he felt the burning inside and then nothing. As the fiery flames around him took hold of his being and it was just over.

Piper and Phoebe watched as the man before them suddenly screamed out in rage as Pipers power took over his body. Then suddenly he was gone, as what looked like apiece fell at their feet the smoke still rising from its death

"Ok that's it, I'm outta the witch business." Phoebe gagged as the snake meat smouldered at her feet.  
"I don't think so sister. We are all in this till the end. Now lets go find Prue."  
"Wait. Piper there was two of them remember. Where's Bunny boy?" Phoebe held Piper back as she thought she felt something brush beside her.

Turning instinctively around she cast her eyes to the left and right waiting for an attack from somewhere.

He hovered in the shadows waiting for his time for he knew she was ready for him. The second she turned her back, he leaped out of the shadows onto her back.

Phoebe felt his claws dig into her flesh as he knocked her to the ground. He tried to get to her throat but in the shuffle and fight she was able to get her feet under his stomach enough that she pushed him off her. But not before she felt the sting of his claws racking across her arm.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled out as she saw her little sister go down with the once rabbit on her back. She tried to get the right angle to use her powers but she didn't want to harm her sister.

As soon as Piper saw Phoebe push him off her she froze him where he fell.

Piper ran to her sister, "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah just unfreeze his head like you did that Zoltar and find out where Prue is." Phoebe almost ordered as she stood up holding her arm.

Helping Phoebe with one hand and unfreezing the rabbits head with the other. Piper then starred down at him, "Where is our sister?"  
"I'm not telling you anything."  
"Oh. Does the words _'rabbit stew'_ mean anything to you?" Phoebe asked as she leaned in towards his face. She could see the hidden fear in his eyes as she talked to him.

He looked up at her knowing that somehow she meant what she said. No matter the cost of her sisters' life.

He called Phoebes bluff, "You'll never kill me until you find your sister. Do you have any idea how many caves and caverns are in here? Not to mention unseen forces." He said as he hung in mid air.  
"No but I think we are willing to find out." Piper said as she looked at Phoebe. The unforeseen forces they had not counted on.  
"Are you?" he said with a wicked smile. "You've already killed my partner. Are you willing to kill me to find her on you own."  
"What if we say yes."  
"I would say you have approximately half an hour to find her before she dies." He said smugly as he watched the torment in their faces.

Piper and Phoebe looked at one another and deciding then that calling him was the only thing they could do no matter the cost to them selves or Prue. Piper flicked her hands as the once rabbit exploded into a million molecules around them.  
"So now we find Prue and fasts." Piper said as she took Phoebes hand in hers and made her away through the corridor not hearing the sounds around her.

Piper had helped Phoebe back up as they watched as the rabbit smouldered next to them.  
"I told him rabbit stew." Was all Phoebe could say as she looked down at the mess before her.  
"That you did." Piper agreed, as she watched the remains of the rabbit before her.

It was then that she really saw her little sister, "Phoebe. You're hurt." She exclaimed as she took off her coat and wrapped it around Phoebes arm.

Phoebe looked down at the gash on her arm but felt something else.

"Piper I don't think that's the only place he got me." She said almost quietly as she turned her attention to her abdomen.

Piper looked at Phoebes stomach as she then saw the blood pooling around her shirt. "Oh god. Phoebe."  
"It doesn't hurt that much Piper honest." Phoebe told her sister. Though feeling the heat of the fresh wound to her stomach, and finding a place to sit down before she passed out.  
"Yeah whatever. Like I'm going to believe that. Come here and sit." Piper ordered Phoebe.  
"Piper we haven't got time for this. We need to go and find Prue." Phoebe started as she tried to get up and make her way through the tunnels.  
"Oh and you bleeding to death is going to help Prue?" Piper snapped back.  
"Look it's not like I planned this, ok. Let's just find Prue." Phoebe shot back as she finally stood up holding her stomach as she made her way carefully down the tunnels.

Piper watched as Phoebe made her way down the tunnels. She knew her sister was as stubborn as Prue was so she just watched her go and eventually followed her. Knowing that at some point that her sister may need her help.

"Augh Piper, we're already been down this one." Phoebe said in frustration  
"No we haven't. It was one like this but this one is different."  
"Look why don't we separate. We'll find her faster." Phoebe suggested

"No way! I already have one missing sister I'll not have another."  
"You shouldn't have vanquished him until he told us."  
"Oh so now this is my fault?" Piper turned on Phoebe in her own defense  
"No I just said you shouldn't have vanquished him."  
"So it is my fault. Look Phoebe I'm sorry that I did it already ok. How many times do I have to say it? If we don't find Prue in time don't you think that I'll blame myself as much as you are?"

Phoebe turned away from Piper. She knew her sister would blame herself. Sometimes things were done out of more instinct and survival then actually thinking of the consequences. But now the consequences could be losing Prue.

Piper looked over at Phoebe. She felt her own guilt rising inside her. She walked up to Phoebe and placed her arm over her shoulder. "Phoebs I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Prue."  
"I know." Phoebe shuffled off her own hurt feelings. "So which way?"  
"How about there? Unless you have another idea, or a premonition would be good to." Piper offered trying to get her sister to give her own thoughts.

Phoebe looked down from one passage to the next not wanting to guess where her sister was.  
"How about this one?" she pointed to not sure if she was right but praying that she was.  
"OK. That one it is." Piper agreed as she took Phoebes hand and made her way down the passage.

They walked forever down the long passage, each one aware of the surroundings around them. They flashed the light further down the passage as they went deeper into the cavern.

"Piper do hear that?" Phoebe looked back behind them as she stopped in her steps

Piper took one more step before stopping as Phoebe pulled at her arm. Looking back the way they came she listened for what Phoebe was supposedly hearing.

"I don't hear anything?"  
"I thought I heard running water."

Piper listened again. "Nope nothing." She repeated. "Come on Phoebe we haven't got much time." Piper said as she pulled at Phoebes arm trying to break her thoughts of something she thought she heard.

They continued deep into the cavern. Piper was the next to stop suddenly as she spun around. In the dark she could make out a fast moving object.  
"Look out!" she cried out as she grabbed Phoebe and pulled them both to the ground.

As they hit the hard rock they both heard the swoosh of something over their heads.

Phoebe carefully turned over to her back as Piper lay beside her, "Whoa. That was close."  
"Yup." Was all Piper could say as they watched the pendulum swing back and forth above them.

As the pendulum slowly came to a stop Piper sat up and pulled her sister with her.

Phoebe looked down at the apparatus before them. "What the hell is that?"  
"I would say a very deadly pendulum. And I don't think it's for telling the time."  
"You think?" Phoebe said sarcastically as she ran her finger along, careful not to cut herself on the sharp blade. "Ok that would have hurt."  
"You think?" Piper looked down at the pendulum.  
"So you think this is the only one?"  
"If you are referring to your pirate friends and old wives tales. Then I would say yes. I think we just met our first booby trap." Piper answered as she looked down the direction they were heading.  
"So maybe we are on the right tunnel and Prue is just down here." Phoebe starred with hope that they would find their sister soon.  
"Or maybe we are on the trail to their hidden treasure." Piper said jokingly, knowing that Phoebe believed in the tales that were spun about the caves they were in.  
"Ok you laugh now. But I personally think it all true. And when we come across that treasure and find Prue. You will be the one eating your words." Phoebe said in her defence as she started down the tunnel.

Piper followed her sister though not right next to her. She knew that Phoebe needed some time to cool down. They were both worried about Prue and now they had booby traps to contend with as well.

Phoebe stopped again as she heard the same rushing water.

"Piper don't you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"That water sound." Phoebe answered as she listened for the sound again.  
Piper looked down the tunnel not hearing anything. "Sorry Phoebs. I don't hear..." She said as she suddenly stopped mid sentence as she perked her ears up. She to then heard the sound of rushing water.  
"Phoebe?"  
"You hear it too don't you?"  
"What is that?"  
"I would say trouble." Phoebe answered. But as she did she saw the roar and flood of water cascading towards her as she looked around panicked for anything to hang on to.

Piper felt the wave of water crash adjacent her as she tried desperately to hang on to anything. But as luck would have it she found nothing. She watched as Phoebe washed by her and she watched helplessly as her sister tried to hang in to anything.

The last thing she saw was her sister looking at her as she swept past her furiously caught in the tide.


	7. Chapter 7

Prue felt her body heat rise as she tried to sit up and then make her way to the door. She could almost feel the poison in her system with each movement she made, that hurt like hell and was exhausting.

She tried to reach up to the door but she fell back down against the wall. She couldn't go any further. But she had to get out. She thought of her sister and what her dying would do to them. She knew that just the two of them could not continue as the power of three. And she knew that as soon as the first demons found out that she had died they would soon join her.

She closed her eyes as her last thoughts were of happier times with Piper and Phoebe, as she soon felt nothing.

-----------------------------

She felt the burning sensation of the salt water on her lungs as she tried to regain her own breath. She felt the water still around her as she lay on the rocky floor of the caves. As she opened her eyes she blinked back the salt water from her eyelids trying to focus on her surroundings. All she could see was more rock and what she thought was a person.

Trying quicker to regain her vision she sat up slowly as the pain of hitting the rocks ran through her body.

As she finally cleared her vision she looked at the figure next to her.  
"Ahh! Oh my god." She yelped out as she scurried away from the skeleton remains beside her.

As she looked around she found herself almost surround by more remains as she soon got to her feet and walked back into a corner. It was then she suddenly felt the hand on her shoulder.  
"AAAAAHHHH!!" Her scream echoed down the tunnels, as she turned quickly causing the skeleton to fall to the ground shattering as it hit the rocks. She turned away in disgust as the spider crawled out from the broken skull, and made its way to safety.

She looked around at the cave she was in and truly took in her surroundings. She ignored the skeletons that almost bore into her as she looked around seeing nothing there that would cause so many deaths. But she now knew from experience that anything was possible.

Backing up through the small entrance, she quickly spun around leaving the carnage behind her, though she was sure that the memory would stay with her for some time. The only thing she had on her mind now was finding her sisters.

Walking down the tunnel she looked into every small cave there was, until she eventually came to one with the remittance of a door. Now why would a pirate need a cave with a door? She asked herself as she cautiously entered.

-----

She felt the water flow down on her back as she regained what little strength she had. She felt the rock under her as what happened ran through her memory. The water gushing around her and her sister, and the sound of her sister screaming out for her.

She pushed herself up from the rock and soon saw the skeleton figure next to her. Drawing herself back from the dead body she moved to the other side of the ledge, only to feel the hardness of something digging in her back. Soon seeing what it was she drew back again from the pile of skulls beside her. She then soon realized the predicament she was in as she nearly fell from the ledge she was sitting on. She looked carefully down the drop before her. Not seeing anything but blackness, this causing her to look up at the big cliff above her head. Not seeing the top there either she did the only thing she could think of to get off the ledge. She screamed for her sister or anyone that would hear her.

She felt the searing pain as she sat up against the side of the rock face, holding her hand over her wounds, feeling the blood ooze through her fingers. Centring herself between the two piles of skulls and bones trying to keep as far away as she could, though considering she had no real choice considering where she was. She looked down and then back up again as no one seemed to hear her cry. She felt the pain throughout her body as she cried for one of her sisters to just find her and hold her.

Her mind suddenly recalled the precious cargo she was carrying. Reaching into her pocket of her jeans she felt the small vile that was still intact. Breathing a sigh of relief she settled back more though trying to figure a plan to get herself off the ledge.

-----

She peered around the corner as she entered the small cavern. Looking around she soon found what she was hoping for. "Prue!" she cried out as she ran to her sister. "Oh god Prue please don't you leave me." She begged as she pulled her sister into her lap.

She brushed back the damp hair from her sisters' face as she tried to wake her. She knew that they were running out of time but she had to hang on.

"Prue. Please come on honey you have to hang on, we have to find Phoebe." Piper explained as she held her sister.

Piper reached in her pocket for the vile that would counteract the poison of the snake. But she quickly pulled her own hand from her pocket cutting herself on the broken glass.

"Damn it!" was all Piper could say, as she brought her finger up to her mouth to suck on the blood to stop the bleeding.

Now realizing that Phoebe had the last small vile to save their sister.

-----

Phoebe held her hand tighter against her stomach as the blood flowed freely. She tried to stop it with the sleeves she had torn from her shirt but it was still coming through.

"Piper! Oh god it hurts." She screamed for her sister yet still getting no answer.

She stood up slowly trying to find enough foot holds that she could use to climb back up to the top of the cliff.

She started out holding herself against the rocky surface. But she soon felt her strength give out as she landed hard on her back, back to the ledge she had started.

----

Piper pulled Prue to her lap as she brushed the hair from her sisters' face.  
"Prue hang on. We'll have you out of here in no time." Piper assured her sister.

She felt the warm embrace of someone, but at first she didn't know who it was. That is until she heard the voice.

"Pip."  
"I'm here Prue. Just hang on a bit longer. I need to find Phoebe. But you have to promise me you'll hang on."  
"I will." She said weakly as she felt herself slipping away even then

Piper set Prue down gently as she made her way further down the caves. Praying the whole time that Phoebe was ok and that she still had the antibiotic to save Prue.

Piper called out for her sister but to yet got no answer.

"PHOEBE!" she called again hoping to reach her sister. She kept her eyes open for any more booby traps and anything that could prove to fatal her and eventually to her sisters. For she knew that if she didn't find Phoebe, then Prue was as good as dead from the poison of the snake.

-----

She looked up again as she sat herself up looking once again for the best way to climb up the cliff. The blood poured steadily from her stomach wound but she ignored the pain and the dampness of the blood. She had to get to her sisters; she didn't care the cost to herself.

At one point she thought she heard Piper calling her. "Piper!? Down here!" she cried out trying to reach her sister

"Phoebe?"  
"Piper I'm down here." She answered in pain as she looked up above her, hoping she was not dreaming

Piper followed the sound of her sisters' voice.

"Phoebe?" she crouched down on her stomach as she looked over the edge. "Oh god Phoebe. Are you ok?"  
"Um not really Pipe. Did you find Prue?"  
"Yeah but my antidote broke. You still have yours?"  
"Yeah. But a lot of good it does down here."

Piper thought for a minute. She had no way of bringing Phoebe back up at the moment, but she needed that antidote.

"Phoebe can you toss it up here?" Piper asked praying that this would work  
"Um I think so. Piper what if..."  
"No Phoebe, this is the only way. I'll give it to Prue and then she can use her power to get you back up here." Piper explained her plan as she waited for Phoebe to toss up the one thing that would cure Prue.

Phoebe pulled the vial from her pocket and looked down at it. They had each taken a small vial in case one got broken or something happened to the other that when they found Prue they would at least have one. But as she readied herself to toss it up to Piper she was scared. What if she missed and it fell to the canyon floor?

"Here it comes Pipe." Phoebe yelled up as she tossed the small vial up the cliff.

Piper was ready for the small glass container, but as she reached out for it she realized one thing that she had no control over. She realized that it was to far out. She reached for it the best she could but it didn't work.

Piper waited helplessly as the one thing that could have now saved her sister was dropping down to the canyon below.

Phoebe watched as Piper reached out to grab the vial and then saw her miss. What would happen now? Would the power of three be no longer? Or would they survive this after all? Piper panicked as the small container started back down the canyon.

"PIPER!" Phoebe yelled back up at her sister as she saw her miss the vial of medicine.

But in Pipers panic, she flicked her wrists as she had so many times in the past and froze the vial before it was completely out of reach.

Quickly looking around for anything that she could use to grab hold of the one thing that would save both her sisters. For she knew if Prue died then there was a good chance Phoebe would bleed to death on the ledge.

"Damn it. There's nothing here." She yelled at no one.

Walking back to the edge she eased herself down to her stomach and stretched out as far as she could without falling herself.

----

Phoebe saw the vial stop in mid air and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Piper had used her power to freeze it. But then she got worried when she didn't see Piper or anything that would grab the vile for her.

"Piper?" she called up but got no answer. Had something happen to Piper? They had both found out that the place was full of traps. Had one finally gotten Piper?

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her sister curse and then saw movement high above her.

"Piper be careful!" Phoebe yelled, but got no answer as she saw her sister stretch out further and further.

She couldn't breath as Piper hung out over the cliff. She couldn't even think of her own pain.

Piper stretched out a bit further. She heard the rocks beneath her starting to fall away from the edge. But she had to keep to going. She had to reach that vial.

Piper breathed in relief as she felt the cold glass against her palm. Slowly easing herself back she finally lay on the ground relieved that she had gotten the one thing that could save Prue and in the end hopefully Phoebe as well.

Phoebe let her breath out as she saw Piper reach the vial and then ease herself back to the safety of the solid ground.

"Phoebe. Hang on. I'll give this to Prue. But it might take a bit for her strength to come back. Can you hang on?"  
"Do I have a choice?" Phoebe laughed back though not sure if she could. She hardly had the energy to pull herself up against the rock behind her. "Who would have thought a rabbit had such sharp claws." She said to the skeleton beside her.  
"I'll be back as fast as I can honey. Just hang on." Piper answered before getting up and heading back to Prue.  
"So I guess its just you and me for a bit hey big guy? Maybe we could play truth or dare." Phoebe said to the remains beside her.

Phoebe knew she had lost a lot of blood and was still losing more and that she some how had to keep herself awake. And if that meant striking up a conversation with a dead guy, then so be it.

Piper ran through the corridor making her way back to Prue. How long had it been three four hours? She hoped it was closer to the three. That way the antidote would work faster. At least that was her theory.

"Prue. Ok honey come on you have to take this and get your strength back to get Phoebe out of her own jam." Piper explained to Prue as she gently lifted her to her lap.

Piper took the vial and the needle that Phoebe had taped maybe a bit to securely and prepared to give it to Prue. "Good thinking on the attachment of the needle Phoebs" Piper thought to herself.  
"Pipe."  
"I'm here sweetie. Everything's gonna be ok." Piper looked down at her sisters pale features and brushed back the damp hair from her face. "Ok this might hurt a little."  
"Phoebe?" Prue asked weakly.  
"She's ok for now. But we need to get you better first." Piper explained as she stuck the needle in her sisters' arm causing her to flinch.

Piper sat with Prue resting her head on her lap. Thankful that she had found her older sister in time. But her thoughts were still on the youngest. She knew that Phoebes wound to the stomach was bad and that she had probably lost a lot of blood.  
"Prue I have to go check on Phoebe. You gonna be ok?"

Prue opened up her eyes and looked up at Piper. She could see the worry in her sisters' eyes.  
"We both go."  
"Prue you're not strong enough yet." Piper protested though knowing in her heart that Prue would get her way.  
"I'm ok." Prue said as she struggled to get up.

Piper wrapped her arm around Prue's waist helping her up. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" She asked holding her sister.  
"I got it from Grams." She answered with a smile.

Piper shock her head and laugh at her sisters comment as they both slowly made their way through the passages towards Phoebe.


	8. The End

"Ok Prue a little further. You need to rest or you'll never be able to lift her out of there." Piper ordered as she stopped and set Prue down near the edge, but safe enough out of harms way.  
"If she's hurt Piper we need to get her up her." Prue voiced as she slowly moved herself closer to the edge.

Piper looked down over the edge trying to see her sister.  
"Phoebe. You ok honey?" Piper inquired but was met with silence  
"Phoebe!" she called out again and again nothing.

Prue heard Piper call for Phoebe and getting no answer she knew she had to do something.

"Piper I have to try.  
"Prue you're not strong enough yet."  
"We don't have a choice Piper. You said yourself she was hurt. And if she is maybe its worse then you thought. She could be bleeding to death down there." Prue argued with Piper as she looked down over the cliff.

Piper shown the flashlight over the edge so Prue could see Phoebe as her older sister concentrated on their family innocents.

What scared her most was that Phoebe didn't seem to be moving. She could see the blood on her shirt and all over her arms and hands.

"Prue hurry I think its bad."

Prue never answered her she just concentrated harder lifting her sister up from the ledge with her power.

Finally having Phoebe clearing the top she moved her sister to the safety of the ground beside them. And then gently placing her down. She was exhausted as she leaned over and lay on the ground beside Phoebe.

Piper watched as Prue moved Phoebe to safety and as soon as she was down she went to her sister.

"Come on Phoebe. You promised me you would hang on." She got after her sister as she applied pressure to the wound to her stomach. Looking over at Prue she knew her older sister was worn out. Maybe to worn out for the three of them to get out of there in time to save Phoebe.

The whole time Piper was gone Phoebe talked to the skeleton beside her. Trying everything to keep from giving into her pain.

"So then apparently I managed to squirm away from Grams and ran right up the aisle to Prue. Well with her two-year-old sister standing beside her going Pwue, Pwue. She had no choice but to pick me up. And there I stayed through the rest of the concert." Phoebe told her tale to the remains of the man beside her.

She talked to him about everything, trying to keep her mind off the pain in her stomach.

Her thoughts went to both her sisters as she hoped that Piper had gotten to Prue in time to administer the antidote to the snake poison.

She still couldn't believe that Piper had stretched out that far to reach for that small vile. Her sister was terrified of heights and not seeing the bottom probably made it worse.

Closing her eyes she remembered happier times with both her sisters. Her weariness crept up on her as she tried to fight off the darkness that was trying to consume her. She thought she felt herself move but just figured it was her imagination as she soon felt herself losing the battle as it engulfed her.

"Prue. Are you ok? We have to get her out of here. She's lost to much blood." Piper asked yet managed to make it sound like an order as well.  
"Yeah just a little tired right now." Prue answered as she rolled over and sat up looking at the pale features of her baby sister.  
"Are you sure."  
"We don't have a choice Piper. She'll die if we don't get her out." Prue struggled to sit up.  
"Damn it. Why did this have to happen now, when Leo is mortal and can't help?" Piper talked out loud though no really asking anyone a real question.

With each sister at either side they slowly made their way out of the tunnels towards the beach.

They stopped a few times along the way to let Prue get her breath. She had wanted Piper to keep going with Phoebe but her sister would not leave her there alone.

"Prue. _NO_ and that's final." Prue recalled the harshness in her sisters' words as they stopped one more time

They made their way down the slight incline as Piper supported more of Phoebe hoping that it would help Prue.

"Piper." Prue stopped as her sisters took a few more steps.  
Piper turned to her sister trying to figure out what was wrong. "You ok?"  
"Um yeah. But why are we walking in water?" Prue asked as she looked down at her now submerged feet.

Piper looked down and saw the water that seemed to be rising. She was so concerned about getting Phoebe out that she hadn't even realized that they were heading down hill and they were now, walking in water.

Realizing suddenly what was going on, she grabbed Prue and quickened her pace. "Come on Prue we have to get out of here now!" She yelled as she walked as fast as she could with Phoebe in one arm and pulling Prue with the other.

The closer they got to the opening the deeper the water got. Now up to their waist they pulled Phoebe along through the water.

"Piper it's getting to deep."  
"Come on Prue we have to keep going. We're almost there." Piper urged her sister on knowing that she was probably getting more scsred herself with the rising waters.

By the time they reached the entrance to the cave the water was at their chest.

Piper had Phoebe against her chest, as she swam on her back towards the opening and out back to the beach. She also had one hand on Prue with every third stroke helping her along with her own dog paddle.

"Come on Prue you can do this." She encouraged.  
"I'm tired Piper." Prue said as she felt the weariness trying to claim her.

"I know you are honey but look see, the beach? It's not that far and you'll be able to touch the bottom" Piper explained as she kicked her feet getting closer to their goal each time.

Prue fought off the urge to give up. Her own fears were her worst enemy at that time. She just wanted to get Phoebe back to the safety of the beach and then to a hospital. She would keep going for Phoebes sake; she just didn't know how much longer she could go on.

Piper carried Phoebe in as far as she could until she could feel the sand in her hand as she pushed off for one more strook. She gently held Phoebe as she stood up and pulled her to the beach. Resting her sister on the sand she went back in the water after Prue.

"You ok?" Piper asked with concern as she helped Prue up to the beach  
"No. But I will be now that I'm on dry land." Prue answered as she lay next to her sister.

"Ok Prue I'm going to go get the jeep. You stay here with Phoebe." Piper said as she ran up the cliff to get the Jeep. She knew that there was a path way down to the beach that she could use. All she knew though was that she needed to hurry.

---------

Piper ran beside the stretcher that now held her baby sister, right behind her was Prue. As soon as they got Phoebe registered in she was also going to insist that Prue get looked at as well.

She watched helplessly as the ER doors swung closed and her baby sister was out of her hands.

She just stood there at first, wanting the doors to re-open and Phoebe walk out but then she realized that that would not happen as she turned her attention to her other sister.

"Prue come on. We need to make sure you're ok." Piper ordered as she looked around for someone to help them. "Ok you stay right there," she said as she made her way down the hall towards the nurses station. "I'll be right back."

----

Piper sat and flipped through another magazine that she soon tossed back on the table as she waited on word on her sisters. Phoebe was still in surgery and Prue was receiving more antibiotics to counteract the poison.

"Miss Halliwell?"

Piper looked up seeing the young intern in front of her. "How are they?" was all she managed out.  
"They are both fine. Prue is in her room. The Dr. looking after her would like her to stay over night for observation and Phoebe is sharing her room. She is coming out of surgery now. She lost a great deal of blood but in a few days she should be up and ready to go home."  
"Can I see them?"  
"Sure. Come with me." He replied as he waited for her to follow after him

Piper sat in the chair next to Phoebe as Prue looked over at her sisters. Everything they had been through had come crashing down around them. She finally pulled back her own covers and eased herself from the bed.

"Prue Halliwell. Where do you think you are going?" Piper asked her sternly not wanting her sister to over to it.  
"Relax Piper. I'm not going anywhere." she answered with a smile at her sisters' behaviour.

Prue walked around the edge of the bed and climbed in next to her baby sister. Pulling the covers over the two of them she wrapped her arms gently and carefully around her sister.  
"See I'm not going anywhere." Prue remarked as she rested her head on the pillow behind Phoebe.

It was there that the nurse's found them all curled up when they did their rounds several hours later.

------------

"Piper I don't need a wheelchair." Phoebe protested  
"Phoebe trust me. It's no use fighting her. She'll get her own way." Prue told her as she recalled her own experience when she left the hospital.

----------------------

He had watched them in the cave as they fought with everything they had to reach the oldest. And when the youngest was also in danger they once again seemed to find a hidden strength. He shimmered out to report to his Master what he had learned

"Their bond as sisters is stronger then we thought."  
"Then we will need to find a way to weaken that bond. That is your task. Find it and use that to your advantage Belthazor. I want these witches dead." Was all he said before he disappeared leaving his hitman to figure out how to kill the Charmed Ones.  
"I have gathered much information to quicken that task. Within the year they will be dead." Belthazor promised

---------------------

It had been several days since Phoebe had come home and they had gotten their lives back together as best they could.

Sitting around the table for dinner Phoebe came in slowly at first. But as the smell of what ever Piper was cooking entered her nostrils she quickened her pace.  
"Piper what is that smell? It smells fabulous."

Piper watched as Phoebe and then Prue sat down waiting for what she had cooked up in the croquet pot.

"You ok Phoebe?" Piper asked as she watched her sister sit in the chair next to Prue.  
"Yeah thanks to you and Prue. Thank you sisters."  
"Well we couldn't leave you there." Prue answered as she wrapped her arm around Phoebe, giving her a gentle hug. "I couldn't leave one of my two favourite people to die on a ledge with a gash in here." She added as she kissed Phoebe on the cheek

"I'm glad you feel that way Prue. I bought you a little something to say thank you. I know using your powers then was hard on you not to mention the little swim you had to take" Phoebe said as she handed Prue a small package.

Prue looked at the package and started to open it. As she pulled it from the box she looked at Phoebe and didn't know if she should laugh and kill her baby sister.

Phoebe was about ready to bust a seam with laughter when she saw the look on Prue's face.

"Phoebe Halliwell."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." She laughed harder as Prue held up her snake skin wallet

Piper laughed at the gift that Phoebe had gotten. Knowing then that what she had would probably create a food fight.

After the laugher died down somewhat and Prue threatening to get Phoebe back one day Piper looked at then both.  
"Are we ready to eat yet?"  
"Yes. I'm starving." Phoebe answered as she looked at the potted stew on the table.  
"Smells great. What is it?" Prue asked as she took in a deep breath enjoying the aroma coming from the pot

"It's an old recipe I found in one of Grams cookbooks."

They each took in the smell as she lifted the lid and dished it out over their plates.

"Here you have Grams famous recipe for Rabbit stew." Piper said with no emotion on her face what so ever

Phoebe dropped her fork and looked at Prue who was trying to read the expression on Pipers face and not to laugh herself

"Piper." Phoebe said as she looked at her sister in shock

Piper looked at her sisters as a smile spread to her face.

"Kidding." She waved off her joke as she finished doling out dinner.

Phoebe looked up at Piper and just started to laugh. They had each had their own laughs at what had happened to them. One day maybe they would still look back at this and laugh again but for now they would sit back and enjoy each other's company. It wasn't the first time a demon or otherwise had sworn revenge on them. But as they stuck together they became stronger and it just made it harder for demons or warlock to defeat them.

the end

--- ---- --- ----

thanx to all those that replied to my fic.. stay tune tomorrow for another story.. hmmm im thinking...a couple shorts or as you call them one shots... but also stay tuned for.. Grey Area...by Di.. aka me


End file.
